


A Prom To Remember

by catnipAvocado



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Promstuck, dirkjake - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipAvocado/pseuds/catnipAvocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esse é meu primeiro trabalho de homestuck, bla bla bla, vou adicionando tags com o desenrolar da história, bla bla bla, Espero que aproveitem....</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é meu primeiro trabalho de homestuck, bla bla bla, vou adicionando tags com o desenrolar da história, bla bla bla, Espero que aproveitem....

**== > **

Seu nome é Jake English e você está quase perdendo a cabeça. Você ainda está indeciso sobre qual gravata vai usar e isso o está deixando louco. Você olha o relógio. _"Meu deus, estou ficando sem tempo"_. Já são quase 19h e seu acompanhante já está chegando. Você ter que se decidir logo senão.... Beep beep beep beep!!!! Seu telefone toca. Ao desbloquear a tela, você se depara com o tão familiar texto laranja que já pôs muitos sorrisos no seu rosto. 

**== > Responda as mensagens:**

-timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 18:47-  
TT: Já estou chegando aí.  
TT: Você está pronta ou indecisa se esse vestido te deixa gorda, rainha do baile?  
GT: A única princesa daqui seria você, Dirk. Quem mais demora 15 minutos para arrumar o cabelo?  
TT: Eu não demoro tanto assim.  
GT: Se você não acredita em mim, da próxima vez usa um cronômetro.  
TT: Ok, ok, mas se você estiver errado, eu quero uma recompensa...  
GT: SE tu ganhar, vou pensar no seu caso.... Mas se eu ganhar, já sei o que quero....   
TT: Se eu ganhar uma ovas, eu já ganhei sr.English!  
GT: Ainda não, sr.Strider, ainda não...  
GT: Mas não vamos mais gastar tempo, tenho que terminar de me arrumar.  
-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 18:58-

**== > Escolha a gravita logo!!!**

Você já fez isso! Você escolheu uma gravata verde escura, quase na mesma cor dos seu fixantes olhos verdes. Agora você está no banheiro arrumando uma madeixa do se cabelo que não quer ficar no lugar quando sua campainha toca. Seu coração dispara ao pensar nele, seu acompanhante para o baile da escola de hoje a noite, seu amigo de infância e (talvez) futuro namorado.

**== >Atenda a porta!!!**

Você desse as escadas, em direção a porta de entrada quando sua Vó já está abrindo a porta. Só com uma fresta aberta você já pode ver o que pra você é o rosto mais belo do mundo. _"-D-dirk!!"_ Você cora. Você sabia que ele estaria bem arrumado mas não sabia que ele estaria deslumbrante. Ele não estava TÃO arrumado, mas o que ele já vestia o deixava incrivelmente belo .

**== >Descreva o jovem rapaz:**

Ele estava com uma camisa em um tom claro de laranja e um colete marrom escuro, uma gravata tão laranja quanto os seus olhos e calça social da mesma cor do colete. Sua cabeleira loira estava no mesmo penteado de sempre, um topete inclinado para um dos lados. No seu rosto, onde estariam os pontudos óculos escuros de sempre, estava uma expressão simples, com um pequeno sorriso que mostrava que ele estava feliz em te ver. Quando seus olhares encontram, vocês dois coram. _"-Bem, eu vou deixar você dois sozinhos um pouco. Boa festa Jake!"_ Ela fala enquanto deixa vocês parados na porta, sozinhos. Você responde com um _"Ok, Vó"_ e logo você está perdido no olhar do loiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa!!! Esse capítulo é pequeno, mas tinha que ser assim u.u

**== > Seja o cavalheiro de laranja:**

 

Você agora é Dirk Strider e você nunca teve seu coração batendo tão forte. Claro que ele estaria assim, o que está na sua frente é alguém que fica deslumbrante num simples terno. E esse alguém é, nada mais, nada menos que sua paixão de infância. Não que ela tenha acabado, só que com o passar do tempo ela foi aumentando. Nos seus sonhos os beijos foram ficando insuficientes. Sua mente era um campo de guerra muito sujo e pervertido durante noite, as vezes, ao imaginar Jake English.

Você nunca se declarou pra ele, mas acha que hoje terá a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

 _"A-ahhnn.... Você não..., não quer entrar? Deve estar frio aí fora..."_ diz o moreno

 _"A-ahh, claro."_ foi tudo que você conseguiu dizer. Você conseguia sentir sua cara ardendo, quando essa ficara vermelha.

 

**== >Entre na casa:**

 

Quando você entra, tudo que você consegue cheirar lembra o jovem English.

Ele senta no sofá e faz um gesto armaram você sentar logo ao lado dele.

_"Você, ahn... Já tá pronto?" você pergunta, nervoso._

_"Ahhh! Sim.. Só espere um pouco e nos já podemos ir..."_

_"Que houve?"_

_"Nada, nada. Só vamos esperar um pouco. Nós não queremos ser os primeiros a chegar lá, né?"_

_"Claro, claro..." sua cara fica mais vermelha, se é que isso é possível._

 

**== >**

 

Quando o relógio marca 19:30, você já conversou o bastante com Jake e estão na porta da casa do moreno, se despedindo da Vó dele.

 _"Se comportem_ " diz a vovó English enquanto da uma piscada com um dos olhos.

 

**== >Entre no carro:**

 

Não! Primeiro você tem que abrir a porta para o seu acompanhante desta noite.

 _"A carruagem está a seu dispor, milady_." você diz enquanto abre a porta da sua caminhonete que, como a maioria das suas coisas, é laranja.

 _"Oh, obrigada meu príncipe encantado_ " Jake diz enquanto entra na máquina laranja. Vocês riem.

No caminho para a escola, vocês continuaram a conversar sobre o que acontecera enquanto não estavam na presença um do outro depois da aula de ontem. Geralmente essa conversa consiste em você reclamando do seu irmão e Jake falando dos filmes que ele assistira. Esses filmes eram horríveis, mas você não dava bola.


	3. Chapter 3

**== >**

 

Quando chegaram lá, você estava um pouco nervoso, mas esperou que seu acompanhante não notasse.

A escola tinha alguns enfeites por fora, mas nada demais.

Quando vocês entraram no salão, luzes coloridas iluminam grande parte do local. Em um canto, uma mesa com ponche, salgadinhos e outras guloseimas de festa. Onde estaria o DJ, você encontrou seu irmão.

 _"Dave! O que você está fazendo aí_?" você perguntou, surpreso com a presença dele.

 _"Bem, estavam precisando de um DJ, e uma amiga que está organizando o baile já me viu trabalhando numa festa e me convidou pra ser DJ nesse baile."_ Ótimo. Você espera que isso não estrague a noite, senão o mundo terá um Strider a menos.

 

**== > Tente esquecer seu irmão:**

 

Você já está fazendo isso enquanto tenta levar Jake para longe da mesa do DJ. Depois de andar mais um pouco, você enxerga, sentadas em uma das mesas, suas melhores amigas.

 _"Olá Jane, olá Roxy! Vocês estão muito elegantes essa noite!"_ Jake diz quando vocês chegam à mesa delas.

 _"Ah, muito obrigada Jake!"_ diz Jane. Teve uma época, logo depois de conhecer Jake, que você sentia inveja por ela ser muito próxima dele, até você descobrir que ela é irmã gêmea dele. Bem, isso o deixou meio sem jeito naquela época, mas era óbvio que eles tinham feições em comum.

Logo depois, Roxy sorriu para vocês, agradecendo o elogio. Você a conhecia desde que você se considera gente, seus pais já eram amigos antes de vocês nascerem. Ela era sua melhor amiga, e, às vezes, sua terapeuta particular. A mãe dela é uma grande escritora de livros de psicologia e, nas horas vagas, de histórias de magos. É óbvio que Roxy iria aprender alguma coisa com a mãe.

Bem, logo depois de conhecer Jane, você tratou de apresentá-la a Roxy, que logo virou a melhor amiga dela. Hoje elas eram inseparáveis, onde uma estava, a outra estava logo atrás.

 

**== > Seja Jake:**

 

Você não consegue ser porque ele está muito distraído com o lugar.

 

**=** **= > Seja Roxy:**

Você ainda não consegue ser ela, então você continua sendo o Dirk.

Você está observando as expressões de Jake enquanto ele examina a festa. Você se levanta e pergunta se alguém quer alguma coisa para beber. Jane e Jake pedem ponche e Roxy pede alguma coisa com álcool.

 _"Roxy, você sabe que não pode ingerir álcool. Pensei que você já tinha passado dessa fase."_ Você fala com a para mais seria que você consegue fazer.

Um tempo atrás, Roxy tinha um certo problema com alcoolismo, mas depois de muitas discussões e um pouco de vontade, ela largou o vício.

_"Eu to brincando, Dirky!! Mas me traz um refri"_

Assim você saiu da mesa e foi pegar o que cada um pediu. Ao ver que não conseguia carregar todas as bebidas sozinho, Jake foi para ajudá-lo.

Ao chegar na mesa com as bebidas, você conseguia ver melhor a mesa do DJ do que você conseguia da mesa aonde estava.

Você conseguia ver que seu irmão estava fazendo um bom trabalho, tirando o fato que ele estava de olho em um menino, que, pelo que você se lembra, era colega de classe de Dave. Você lembra que o sobrenome do menino era Egbert ou alguma coisa parecida. Depois você iria perguntar do garoto a Dave.

**== > Tente ser Dave:**

Você até poderia, mas não quer atrapalhar ele em... Qualquer coisa que ele esteja fazendo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo com DaveJohn.... é, isso vai ser interessante....

**== > Seja Jake:**

Isso você já consegue fazer, agora que ele não está tão distraído.

Você está ajudando Dirk a levar as bebidas de volta a mesa. Quando vocês chegam nela, sua música favorita começa a tocar _~uma música lenta com uma batida forte, que é cover de uma outra antiga, que você nunca soube o nome~._

 _"Dirk!!! Dirk!!!  Nos temos que dançar essa música!!"_ você diz quase saltando de ansiedade.

 _"Woah!! Se acalme um pouco! Pra que toda essa agitação?"_  é o que Dirk consegue dizer antes que você o agarre pelo pulso e o leve para a pista.

Antes de chegar lá você consegue dizer um _"Vocês não querem dançar também, senhoritas?"_ que logo foi respondido com um _"Não, obrigada."_ pelas duas. Você acha que ouviu umas risadinhas enquanto puxava Dirk pelo braço, mas a música abafou o som.

 _"Essa é minha música favorita!"_ você sussurra no ouvido dele para ele poder te ouvir. Vocês começam a dançar e logo você está perdido na música.

Seus movimentos são sem jeito, mas pelo menos seguem o ritmo da música, mais ou menos...

 

**== >Seja Dirk :**

Quando a música acaba, você se depara com um Jake com cara de "quero mais", mas ela some logo que suas melhores amigas se unem a vocês.

 _"Estão se divertindo?"_ Roxy grita para ter certeza que vocês ouviram.

Você e Jake fazem que sim com a cabeça e Jane pede para dançar uma música com seu irmão. Você não consegue negar esse pedido e aproveita para dar uma chegada no seu irmão nesse intervalo.

Ao chegar lá você se depara com seu irmão com uma cara triste ao observar aquele garoto chamado John que ele já havia comentado algumas vezes. Ao olhar para o garoto Egbert, você entende a tristeza do seu irmão. Dançando ao lado no nerd de óculos, uma das garotas populares da turma de Dave, Vriska Serket, se não está enganado.

Você percebia que não havia nada de romântico entre os dois, mas seu irmão não.

 _"Deixa que eu cuido do som e vai lá."_ você fala ao se aproximar da mesa do DJ.

 _"O que!? Onde!?! Dirk, do que você tá falando??"_ seu irmão fala, assustado com a sua recente aparição. _"Você não precisa fazer isso..."_ ele continua.

_"Claro que preciso! Eu percebi o jeito que você estava olhando pro garoto Egbert."_

_"Não é isso, eu já tenho umas setlists prontas, é só você cuidar pro meu equipamento não explodir que eu já volto então..."_

E foi assim que você fez o primeiro bom ato pro seu irmão há meses.

 

**== > Seja Dave:**

Você, pela primeira vez em anos ficou feliz ao ver seu irmão.

Você está terminando de largar seus fones para ir em direção ao seu melhor amigo que, por acaso, é sua paixão desde o ano passado.

 _"Ah! Ola Dave!"_ Egbert diz com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto você se aproxima. E.....

E agora você está empurrando a acompanhante do seu melhor amigo e.....

Agora você está pressionando seus lábios nos dele.

Quando o beijo acaba, John não consegue dizer nada antes de você sair em disparada em direção à saída do salão. Você espere que seu irmão entenda a importância disso.

Quando você está quase na porta você olha ora trás e..... Olhe! Parece que o John resolveu te seguir!

 _"Porra Egbert, se você vai me rejeitar, nem precisa....mmmnnn!!"_ isso foi tudo que você conseguiu dizer antes do John lhe dar um beijo mais profundo que o anterior.

_"Quem disse que eu ia te rejeitar?"_

Foi quando seus lábios se uniram novamente que você percebeu que a noite seria longa...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayyyy!!! Depois de muito tempo consegui inspiração para continuar com a história!!! Já que a fic da Leopherry me deixou pra baixo ಥ_ಥ vou deixar a minha mais animada...

**== >Seja Jake: **

Depois que a dança com a sua irmã acaba, você procura seu acompanhante que a um tempo havia desaparecido.

Você olha ao seu redor e vê pessoas dançando, bebendo, se pegando e.... Você não faz a mínima ideia do que algumas pessoas devem estar fazendo.

Mas isso logo não importa porque você encontra Dirk na mesa do DJ, provavelmente substituindo seu irmão.

 _"Pensei que você tinha me trazido para dançar..."_ você diz com uma expressão de desaforo enquanto se aproxima do loiro.

 _"Só estou dando uma ajudinha pro meu maninho..."_ ele responde.

 _"E quando é que eu vou receber toda esse atenção do grande Senhor Strider?"_ você fala  calmamente enquanto se aproxima do mais alto.

Você o abraça pelas costas e sussurra em seu ouvido.

_"Ou vou ter arranjar outro par?"_

Você sente ele ficando tenso e mordê a orelha dele. Ele se vira sem sair do seu abraço e sussurra no seu ouvido.

_"Vamos dançar que depois quero falar umas coisas pra você. Mas não se preocupe, só aproveite o baile..."_

Vice fica curioso por um momento, mas logo se foca em Dirk, que está o puxando pelo braço em direção à pista de dança.

 

 **== >Seja Dirk**:

Mesmo nervoso, você ainda tenta criar coragem para "botar tudo pra fora" e contar como você se sente em relação ao moreno o qual você esta levando à pista de dança pelo braço.

A música que você pôs para tocar foi uma lenta,  justamente para você dancá-la com Jake.

Quando você encontra um ponto vazio na posta você para e começa a dançar com seu acompanhante, mas sempre mantendo contrato visual.

Você sempre amou os olhos dele. Eles eram de um verde escuro e intenso, diferente dos seus olhos cor de âmbar. Os olhos dele irradiavam alegria 24/7. O único momento que isso não aconteceu foi quando a avó dele foi parar no hospital por cair das escadas.

Foi um incidente gravíssimo para qualquer pessoa da idade da senhora English. Mas felizmente ela foi liberada depois de alguma semana só com alguns ossos quebrados.

Quando a música já esta quase na metade, você aconchega sua cabeça no ombro do Jake e aproxima mais seus corpos para que não haja espaço entre vocês dois.

É uma sensação legal e calmante. Você sente o calor do corpo dele aonde ele re toca e as batidas dos seus corações quase en sincronia. São momentos como esse que você gostaria que durassem para sempre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente me veio inspiração!!!!!! Então, aqui está o capítulo 6!!!!!!!! Os próximos capítulos podem me fazer trocar a classificação da fic.... ou não... vai depender de como eu vou estar quando estiver escrevendo....  
> Estou pensando em escrever um spin-off com o que aconteceu com John e Dave depois daquilo....

**== > “Bote tudo pra fora” !!!**

Calma!!! Ainda não está na hora!!! Você ainda quer aproveitar mais o momento. Você não sabe como Jake vai responder ao que você tem à dizer, e você tem medo que momentos como esse acabe depois de hoje...

Mas primeiro você acaba com esses pensamentos para prestar atenção ao momento. Como o jeito que você sente a respiração do moreno na sua nuca, ou como o cabelo dele pinica sua orelha e te dá arrepios, ou como vocês estão balançando ao ritmo lento da musica que está tocando.

Você sente seu rosto esquentar e espera que você não esteja corado feito um pimentão, o que é fácil, já que sua pele é muito clara. Por outro lado, Jake tem a pele mais escura, como se sempre estivesse bronzeado. Comparar a cor de pele de vocês é igual a comparar leite com caramelo.

Suas mãos estão nos ombros de Jake e as deles na sua cintura, o que já deixa seu coração batendo mais rápido do que estava antes. Vocês dançam duas músicas até você criar coragem. Você levanta sua cabeça e encara Jake. Quando você faz isso, ele sorri de um jeito carinhoso e isso te deixa com borboletas no estômago, como ele pode ser tão perfeito?

_“Vamos lá fora? Quero conversar um pouco contigo...”_

**== > Jake: Entre em pânico!!!**

Para que? Dirk disse que não era nada demais, por isso você não se preocupa com o que vai acontecer. Ele nunca te decepcionou antes, e ele não iria fazer isso hoje.

Ele te guia pelo braço até uma porta que dá para o pátio e para um pouco só para abri-la e logo vocês estão lá fora, sentados num banco virado para a quadra de basquete.

Vocês ficam olhando para frente sem dizer nada por um tempo até o loiro virar e segurar sua mão. Você o encara e seu coração dispara. O que está à sua frente é um Strider nervoso e corado e você tem uma vontade enorme de espremê-lo num abraço.

_“Bem... ah... não achei que seria tão difícil isso, mas.... eu precisava te dizer umas coisas...”_

Você cora, não tanto como ele, mas você sente sua cara esquentar.

_“Fale, Dirk.”_

_“Bem... faz um tempo que eu estou... meio que... apaixonado por ti....”_

Ok, por essa você não esperava.... Seu coração está batendo muito rápido, será que ele percebeu?

_“E... mais ou menos à quanto tempo...?”_ você consegue dizer.

_“Uhh.... uns três anos.... mas eu sempre tive uma quedinha por ti desde pequeno, eu acho... hehe...”_

Vocês ficam encarando o chão por um tempo, nervosos e corados.

_“Eu sei que... isso pode ser demais pra ti agora,... então não precisa responder agora se quiser...”_ Dirk quebra o silêncio.

_“Bem... isso é muito mesmo, mas eu preciso pensar um pou... Quer saber? Que se dane!”_ E você se joga em cima do loiro, unindo seus lábios com beijos cheios de carinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por quê?????? Por que ( ~~eu não passei geleia no pão~~ ) eu não consigo fazer capítulos compridos????? T.T


End file.
